


The Boy Who Wants

by joaniemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco is SHORT, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff (if you squint), Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Incubus Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short Draco Malfoy, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Succubi & Incubi, Tall Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Twink Draco Malfoy, degradation kink, draco is an incubus lmao, fluff slow burn, lmao they have sex soon, you'll understand when you read it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes from a family that has a line of Succubus. Draco Malfoy is an Incubus. He was told to never use his powers, but Draco's a curious person.Potter is his victim.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 74
Kudos: 562





	1. a libidine daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> HI LMAO IDK HOW I GOT THE IDEA TO MAKE DRACO AN GAY INCUBUS TWINK OR SOME SHIT 
> 
> if you didn't understand from the summary (because im shit at that stuff) : 
> 
> draco is an incubus (a demon who takes people to an alternate universe to have seggs lmao) and decides to use harry as his first victim. well, he 10/10 enjoyed it so he convinces harry to keep doing this to try and figure out what kind of things he can do with his powers. will they end up together or do they try to forget what happened?
> 
> (long notes im sorry lol)   
> SOME SONGS THAT INSPIRED THIS WORK! BECAUSE!:
> 
> -bad romance by lady gaga  
> -sway by michael buble  
> -mad hatter by melanie martinez  
> -do i wanna know? by arctic monkeys  
> -believer by imagine dragons  
> -teenagers by my chemical romance  
> -daddy issues by the neighborhood

Being part of the Malfoy and Black family meant secrets. Draco knew this. He himself had a huge secret, among many small ones that he didn’t share with his parents. 

But this one was unavoidable. The fact he was an incubus. 

A mild one, but one. Apparently, Andromeda Black was also a succubus. He had gotten it from her, and his parents did everything to try and reverse it. The “curse”. 

Draco could appear in anybody’s mind and fulfill their greatest desires sexually, and in return they would be so brainwashed by pleasure that Draco could ask for anything, and would receive it. It was a dangerous power that Draco was strictly prohibited from using. He’d only done it once before, for the Dark Lord. He’d been requested to get information from someone in the Ministry. Draco hated every second of it. 

He’d never done it before that, but it was deemed useful. He got the information he needed, and the Dark Lord was pleased. Now that he was dead, Draco never had to use it against his will again. He never used it, anyways. 

But right now, he desperately wanted to. Maybe for kicks and giggles. Maybe for good black mail. He didn’t know. 

But he needed a victim. 

“Pansy, pick a random person in our year,” Draco said, plopping down next to her. Pansy raised an eyebrow, turning the page in Witches Weekly magazine.

“Why?” Pansy smirked. Draco shrugged. 

“I’d like to play a prank on them,” Draco said, crossing his legs and examining his nails. Pansy hummed appreciatively. 

“Potter got on my nerves today. You can prank him,” Pansy said, looking back at her magazine. Draco raised his eyebrows. This would certainly be interesting.

“Wait, what did he do to you again?” Draco asked. 

“He had the audacity to breathe, lovey,” Pansy said simply, not looking up from the magazine. Draco laughed. 

Draco then smiled innocently, “I’m off to bed. See you.” Pansy, weirded-out, just nodded. Draco went to his own room, locking the door. 

To prepare, he began with himself. He brushed his teeth and used a quick cleansing spell. When he went to the alternate universe, everything would be done for him. He wouldn’t have any body hair, his preference, and he would smell like the victims Amortentia. He would be wearing whatever his victim preferred the most, which was usually lingerie. 

He would also have small burgundy horns on his head. He couldn’t control them, it was his incubus form. He was able to hide his wings, but his horns were there to let the victim know that he wasn’t dreaming, and it was the work of an incubus or succubus. 

But most people didn’t notice the horns, and continued on with the sex. They just assumed it was a dream because of the weird circumstance. They actually started a lesson on demons, but he doubted Charlie would cross over the subject of succubus. 

Draco changed into a baggy shirt, not bothering with pants. They were uncomfortable anyways. With that, he slid into bed. 

Taking a deep breath, he began the process. Closing in on the victim, he felt himself get dizzy, with closed eyes, his vision began flashing. 

He then woke up in a room dimly lit by a bright red moon, making the room pink. The room was Harry’s personal room in the Gryffindor tower. It was only a replica, in this alternate universe. Draco looked down at himself. He wore red silk knickers, nothing else. 

_ Kinky, Harry.  _ Draco thought, laughing to himself. He then looked up and over to the boy sleeping in front of him. 

Harry was much more muscular than he had been in sixth or seventh year. He was also taller. Taller than Draco, actually, by a few inches. He was sleeping peacefully, shirtless. Draco slid onto the bed, into a sitting position on his knees, sitting on his ankles. 

Harry slowly woke up, noticing slowly the change of scenery. Harry mumbled to himself, looking around, then spotting Draco. Draco smirked at Harry’s dumbfounded expression. 

“Am I dreaming?” Harry asked, mostly to himself. Draco bit his bottom lip, leaning forward, noses touching. 

“Would you like this to be real or fake?” Draco whispered, his lips barely brushing Harry’s. Harry took a quick intake of breath, Draco looking up to meet Harry’s stunning green eyes. Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“This feels  _ way  _ too real,” Harry said quietly, finally resting his hands on Draco’s waist. 

Draco ground his hips into Harry’s, creating a wonderful friction. “You want this,” Draco moved his lips toward Harry’s ear, nibbling his earlobe. “I think you know, deep down, that you want this. You want me.” 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. “If this is a dream… I get to do whatever I want to you?” Harry asked slowly. Almost giddily. 

“Anything. What’s your kinkiest desires, Potter? What have you always wanted to do to me?” Draco whispered, the power of seduction slipping out so gracefully, Harry didn’t even catch it. Harry was drunk with need.

And Draco got exactly what he wanted. 

Draco threw his head back, mouth hanging open with pleasure. Of all the times he’d shagged boys, they’d never done  _ this  _ good. Moaning loudly, Harry bit down on Draco’s collarbone. 

Draco was getting railed better than he’d ever had. Harry’s cock was fucking brilliant. He felt like  _ he  _ was the one being seduced. He felt he’d get addicted to Harry like a drug. 

_ “Yes…” _ Draco was being shagged roughly, Harry’s dick pressing hard against his prostate. He’d learned a lot about Harry’s sex desires. 

He loved to degrade, and praise turned him on. He was very dominant, preferring to be in the lead. And Draco had no problem with that. 

“Right here?” Harry chuckled, thrusting up roughly. Draco was going to cum very soon. “You’re such a goddamn whore. That’s right, take it. You asked for this. Take it.” 

Draco just nodded and took it. Because he’d never wanted to be good for anybody before, and the feeling was intoxicating. 

Draco was babbling incoherent sentences, reaching his climax any second now. Draco screamed, arching his back. Harry grunted, milking his prostate and cumming and cumming. 

Draco slumped down, Harry pulling out of him breathlessly. Draco grinned up at Harry, the overwhelming need to kiss him surprising Draco. 

“This felt real,” Harry whispered, running a hand over Draco’s stomach. 

Draco just chuckled, “You liked it a lot?” Harry nodded, a faint blush across his cheeks. “I’ll see you in potions tomorrow,” Draco winked, the world shifting again. 

Draco woke up right before his alarm, his own cum all over his stomach. He sighed, sitting up. He wasn’t able to perfect his shifting ability since he didn’t use it often, so most of the time he ended up climaxing in this world, too. 

He climbed out of bed, using a cleansing charm. Draco took a quick shower then, cleaning himself up better. He then changed into the uniform, pulling on his robe. He grabbed his books and bag, making his way to the common room. 

He met up with Theodore and Blaise, walking with them to the Great Hall. They talked about the defense homework, taking their places at the Slytherin table. Draco quickly glanced toward the Gryffindor table, making dead eye-contact with Harry. 

Draco, just for a laugh, raised his eyebrow challengingly. Harry turned a satisfying red, going back to the conversation with his friends. 

Draco had a small breakfast, headed off to first period potions. He sat in the aisle seat, across from Harry. He focused on writing notes for Slughorn, feeling Harry’s eyes on him seventy percent of the time. 

Eventually, the day continued on, and they found themselves in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new teacher was a Weasley, of course. Charlie Weasley. He wasn’t terrible, actually. Quite funny. Except he had assigned seats. 

Every month it was different. For the month of December, he had to sit next to Harry, to his old dismay. He slid into his seat next to Harry, who watched him. 

“Do you have a problem with me?” Draco asked, turning to Harry. Harry’s eyebrows rose, and he quickly scanned Draco’s body up and down. 

“No, er, sorry,” Harry said, embarrassed slightly. Draco bit back a smirk, looking back at the lesson. He immediately went pale. 

They were learning about bloody succubus. 

“Now, does anybody know what the male counterpart is of a succubus? Granger?” Charlie called on Hermione, who smiled smugly. 

“Incubus,” She said proudly. Charlie nodded, and began explaining how the class would be able to identify when they’re in a succubus or incubus dream and how to resist. Just bloody perfect. Draco wanted to bury in a hole and die. 

“First of all, succubus can be identified with blue horns or devil wings. The wings can be hidden, but the horns are always there. Look for those if you happen to be in the alternate universe. The room would look like your room, but the moon would shine red, or more often pink. Incubus will have red or burgundy horns and wings.” 

Draco felt his cheeks flush as he pretended to doodle on his page. Fuck, Harry was looking at him. He knew. He definitely knew. 

“What are incubus motives?” A Ravenclaw boy asked. 

“Good question!” Charlie said, “Typically, they want information. Blackmail, some code, something classified.” 

“How do they get it?” A Hufflepuff girl asked. Draco let out a soft snort. 

“Sex,” Charlie said, a few kids giggling. “It’s pretty scary, actually. Incubus are typically attractive people who have a dangerous power of seduction. You’re so brainwashed by pleasure that you’d practically admit anything.” 

Harry was gaping at Draco. “Close your mouth, you look like a goldfish,” Draco said, his voice quivering a bit, “Why are you staring?” 

Harry reluctantly turned his gaze back to the lesson. Afterwards, Draco quickly gathered his stuff. He booked it the second Pansy was done getting her stuff, ignoring Potter’s attempts to try and pull Draco aside. 

Merlin, why did Pansy pick him? Why did his professor choose that lesson? 

“I’ve gotta go to the laboratory,” Draco said quickly, turning into the bathroom. He needed a breather. But, of course, when he looked up in the mirror, Harry was standing behind him. “Fuck, Potter!” Draco whipped around, his heart thundering. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Harry said, angry. Yet his cheeks were flushed pink. He was probably embarrassed by the dream he assumed he had. 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Draco sneered, looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Harry said, backing Draco into the sink. Draco stumbled, desperately thinking for a way out of this. 

“I don’t, you buffoon! You’re the one who’s been staring at me all day,” Draco accused, then bit back a smirk as he added, “It’s almost like you had an embarrassing wet dream about me.” Harry looked like he would bust a vein. 

“You’re an incubus!” Harry said, and Draco immediately played pretend.   
“God, you’re insufferable. Just because you can’t admit you had a wet dream about me doesn’t mean you have to go accusing,” Draco said, leaning back leisurely. 

Harry clenched his jaw. “Just stay out of my head,” Harry said coldly. 

Draco stared at him with amusement. “If you’re done with your tantrum, I’ll be on my way,” Draco whispered with a grin. Before he left, he turned to look at Harry. “Oh, and Potter?” 

Harry just raised an eyebrow. 

“Silk knickers? Really?” Draco’s smirk grew involuntarily as Harry’s face went from cold to pure horror. Draco left with a satisfied grin. 


	2. arguere me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I could completely ruin your life with this. You know everybody would believe me. They’re just reaching for a reason to expel you.”
> 
> “But you wouldn’t have the heart to do it, would you Harry?"

Harry had never hated someone more. He’d never been more humiliated in his life. Really, what was he thinking? He had thought he won the lottery with that suspiciously realistic dream of him shagging the most perfect body in the world. Yeah, Draco himself was annoying, but, fuck, his arse made up for it. 

And Harry could ruin Draco’s life. He knew Draco was an incubus. He could tell anybody and they would believe him. They believe anything he says, these days. 

But he figured black mail was more fulfilling.

He had to admit that he would never actually use it. He would just scare Draco, that’s all. A funny joke, just like Draco had done to Harry. 
    
    
      
    

Harry went to bed and completely forgot that Draco was a motherfucker who didn’t know when to stop. 

“Draco you son of a bitch--” Harry growled, sitting up in the red-lit room. Draco was laughing at him. Snickering into his hand. 

“You know I could completely ruin your life with this,” Harry said, scanning Draco’s body up and down. “You know everybody would believe me. They’re just reaching for a reason to expel you.” Draco giggled a little bit, crawling forward and onto Harry’s lap. 

“But you wouldn’t have the heart to do it,” Draco whispered, nipping Harry’s earlobe. “Would you, Harry?” 

Harry was overwhelmed with a million and one emotions now. All but one screamed to fuck Draco into oblivion. One of them told him to stay strong. 

Harry took a deep breath. This was much harder. It would have been easier if it was anybody but Draco. Honest. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered, moving to look at Harry straight on. “Just let go for tonight. It’s not like I’m forcing you.” Harry highly doubted that. Incubus had insane seduction powers. 

Harry glanced up at the horns on Draco’s head. The red ones. They were so beautiful with Draco’s hair. Draco was fucking beautiful. 

“You know you’re fucking terrible,” Harry groaned low. 

“Not terrible at fucking, though,” Draco retorted with a smirk. Harry couldn’t even argue with that. Last night Harry was drunk with pleasure, all because he was some sort of genius for creating a dream that vivid. 

But it’s not like it’s Draco doing the fucking. He’s completely dominating Draco. So what was the point of this? 

“Why do you insist on bringing  _ me  _ here?” Harry asked biting the inside of his cheek to keep a groan from coming out as Draco’s hips started grinding down into Harry’s. 

Draco snickered, his fingers raking through Harry’s hair. “Feeling honored, Potter?” 

“Just wondering if you fancy me or something,” Harry said, snarkily. Draco faltered for a second, which gave Harry a bit of satisfaction. 

“You wish, don’t you?” Draco chuckled quietly. Harry really didn’t know how to respond to that. Yeah, he wished Draco weren’t doing this. He wished they were in their own universe, and Draco didn’t have horns. Those goddamn horns. 

In blind anger, Harry gripped onto them. Draco gasped, “Harry, don’t--” Harry tugged them so Draco’s face was barely a centimeter from his. Draco was breathing hard. Eyes foggy and mouth hanging open. 

It was like Harry flipped a switch on himself, once angry and now shocked. Draco looked bloody beautiful, all melted and needy. He seemed vulnerable and powerless. 

Draco then leaned forward and caught Harry’s lips. Harry’s grip stayed on his horns, jerking them experimentally. Draco trembled, collapsing against Harry’s chest. “Are these sensitive?” Harry asked, more to himself. 

“N-No more,” Draco whimpered, “I can’t… it’s so good…” 

Harry felt his joggers get uncomfortable tight. Harry jerked them again, Draco screaming a whine. “Are you…” Harry whispered, doing it again.

Draco clawed at Harry’s shoulders, absolutely helpless. He was shivering, a moaning mess. Draco moaned softly to himself, shuddering. 

“Did you just cum?” Harry asked in disbelief. Draco nodded weakly. Harry finally brought his hands away from the horns. “That’s enough for today,” He said. 

Draco actually agreed. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how stimulating those horns must be. Draco looked beat. 

The world then shifted, and Harry woke with a start on his own bed, with the white moonlight shining through the window. 
    
    
      
    

Today was the second day of learning about incubus and succubus. And Harry made to pay attention carefully, as well as take detailed notes. 

“Now, I doubt anybody here has ever seen a succubus before,” Charlie Weasley said, going to the next slide where there was a drawing of what looked like an incubus. Harry and Draco glanced at each other. Draco had the audacity to smirk. 

Harry bit back a grin too. 

“We discussed yesterday that you can identify the demons with wings, and most commonly, horns,” Charlie said, flipping to the next slide, which magnified the horns. 

A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. “What do the horns do? Like, are they just there to help you identify them?” 

“Good question! Mostly, yes. You can also use them to defend yourself,” Charlie said, “You guys seem way too immature for me to explain this.” 

Everybody burst into protest. 

Charlie chuckled. Harry watched as Draco rested his chin on a stack of books, using his arms as a sort of pillow. Harry’s eyes lingered. 

“The horns are actually extremely stimulating. A simple touch could lead the demon into an orgasmic state. And by the time that’s accomplished, they’ll be entirely too tired to continue, and you’ll be set free,” Charlie said, and Harry looked at Draco quizzically. Did he know that?

Hermione raised her hand. “How do you protect yourself from being brought into the alternate realm? Or is it unavoidable?” 

“Well, I doubt you any of you would be confronted with this problem any time soon--”

“He really likes assuming,” Draco mumbled, making Harry snort softly. 

“--But we’ll walk through that in another lesson.” Charlie said, the lights flickering on. “Have a good day, everybody!” The children started filing out, and Harry jogged to follow Malfoy. 

The two looked over their shoulders, quickly ducking into an abandoned corridor. 

“Look, I have an idea,” Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’re the first person I’ve really done the thing with.” 

“Sex?” Harry asked, confused as hell. Draco immediately went bright red. 

“No, of course not. The powers. I wanted to try them for myself, so I just picked somebody random,” Draco said. Harry grinned at the fact Draco was blushing like an idiot. 

“...And?” Harry said after a while. 

“What do you want me to say? I liked it?” Draco huffed. Harry laughed. 

“I was thinking more that you would elaborate your idea, but yeah that’s nice to hear,” Harry whispered, looking down slightly at Draco. Draco turned a nicer shade of red. 

“Shut up.” 

Harry chuckled, “I didn’t say anything!”

“Just shut up,” Draco mumbled, “Anyways. I figured I could learn how to control the power, or figure things out, and you could help out. I mean, what do you have to lose? It’s sex,” Draco said, a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Persuasive,” Harry said, and Draco beamed. “But not persuasive enough.” 

“What?” Draco said. “Potter, I’m not charging you for any of this. Free. Sex.” Harry shrugged, stepping away from the shorter boy. 

“I’m not the kind of person to have a fling, Draco,” Harry said. “Convince me to take me to that alternate universe. Convince me.” 

Draco pouted. “You’re fucking terrible. I don’t think I’ve ever met anybody who’s past up a good shag before.” Draco then took Harry by the wrist and dragged him down the corridor and into an empty classroom. 

“Sit down.” Draco said, rather cross. 

Harry, getting a kick out of this, took a seat. “What’re you planning?” 

“Don’t you want to be an auror, Potter? Figure it out,” Draco said, going to his knees. Harry spread his legs, accommodating Draco. 

He’d only gotten a blow job once before. He rather forget it. Ginny tried to be kinky once and gave it to him. Neither really liked it much. 

But here Draco was, on his knees, undoing Harry’s trousers, and biting his bottom lip as he contemplated. “You’re such an arse for making me do this,” Draco whispered, pulling out Harry’s dick. Harry smirked slightly, leaning back leisurely. 

Draco kissed the tip softly, Harry watching him take his time. He wanted to tease Draco. Make him think he was the one in control. Then snap. 

Draco flattened his tongue, running it up the shaft. Draco’s eyes flickered up at Harry’s, rather confused. Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy, who turned a pretty shade of pink. Draco then swallowed Harry's cock, but only halfway. He was using his tongue to make up for it, slurping the organ needily. 

Harry grabbed Draco by the hair and shoved him farther. Draco let out a shocked moan, gagging slightly on Harry’s length. 

“Malfoy, you have the audacity to act all snippy when you drag me to the other universe,” Harry said, tugging Draco to look at him. He looked so pretty with his red lips wrapped around Harry’s cock. “So shut up and take it like the slut you are.” 

Draco closed his eyes as Harry started thrusting down his throat, fucking his mouth. Draco’s hand left Harry’s thigh and dipped in between his legs. 

“God you’re such a fucking whore,” Harry said, pulling Draco off. Draco’s tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes glazed with lust. Harry jerked himself off, groaning softly. Draco opened his mouth more, greedy. 

Harry came with a low grunt, covering Draco’s face and tongue. Harry nearly came again at the sight. Draco was fucking beautiful. Harry’s spunk covered Draco’s cherry lips, his chin, and his left cheek. 

Harry hummed, tilting Draco’s head up. “Alright,” Harry said, grinning at his masterpiece. “I’ll do it.” 


	3. manere arcanum arcanorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And there needs to be trust in this… thing. This relationship."

Draco had never been more thrilled to be submissive. He was a bottom, of course, but he was usually the one in control. Harry storming in here and changing that was absolutely thrilling. It made him feel giddy inside. 

So, when he woke up in the alternate universe, he immediately crawled toward Harry. Harry woke up slowly, Draco trying not to look excited. “Good morning,” Harry said sarcastically, grinning slightly. Draco smiled, leaning forward to catch Harry’s lips. 

Harry ran a hand down Draco’s porcelain body, Draco’s hand finding Harry’s hair. God, his hair was so soft. He twirled the burnet curls in his fingers, moaning as Harry deepened the kiss. Absolute bliss. He felt on top of the world. 

He had Harry Potter right around his finger, right where he wanted. The two broke off for a breath, Harry chuckling softly. “What was that about?” 

“As much as I enjoy rough, hate sex… I prefer it to be intimate, as well,” Draco admitted, kissing Harry’s jaw softly. Harry’s hand trailed Draco’s spine, humming. Harry slipped off the knickers Draco was wearing, Draco slipping out of them. 

Harry maneuvered them so Draco was on his back. Harry tugged off the t-shirt he was wearing. Draco couldn’t help it, giggling. “What?” Harry chuckled, brushing a strand of hair out of Draco’s face. 

Draco smiled fondly, “Nothing, nothing. I promise.” Harry raised an eyebrow challengingly. Draco covered his mouth with his hand, looking up at Harry’s eyes. He looked so bloody perfect. 

Harry hummed, lifting Draco’s hips up. Draco giggled again, “What are you-- _ oh--ughhh” _ Draco gasped softly as Harry put his face in between his legs, spreading his arse cheeks. “H-Harry, what--” Draco stifled a moan with a hand on his mouth. Harry placed a wet kiss on the inside of Draco’s thigh, trailing his tongue dangerously closer to Draco’s arse. 

Draco’s hand flew to the headboard as Harry placed his lips on Draco’s arse, sucking firmly. “Y-Yes, please…” Draco closed his eyes. Harry’s tongue was hot and slick, swirling over his rim. He sighed as Harry pressed. His eyes shot open when Harry’s tongue went inside. 

Draco could do nothing but babble and moan. He was close to being completely melted. 

And then he pulled back. 

Draco whined desperately. “Please, Harry,” Draco begged. Harry sat up, running a finger over Draco’s slick hole. Draco whimpered at the sensitivity. 

“God, you look so desperate, you know that?” Harry said, pushing a finger inside agonizingly slow. Draco yelled out, the lack of lube making it only a little uncomfortable. “You’ve got to tell me what you want, Draco,” Harry whispered, his finger still inside of Draco. 

“Move,” Draco whined, “More, please, give me more.” Harry smirked devilishly. Draco felt way too needy to even register it. 

Draco was struck with the intrusion of three fingers inside him, thrusting. Draco screamed out, grabbing Harry’s broad shoulders. He was breathlessly moaning, the bed frame knocking the wall behind them. 

Harry lifted Draco’s hips slightly, changing the angle. Draco’s eyes rolled back, his nails digging into Harry’s arms.  _ “Ah, ah, ah, ah, mhmmm, ah, ah--”  _ Draco bit his bottom lip as he felt his entire face heat up. “Harry…” Draco arched his back, his toes curling. 

Harry now had four fingers thrusting into him, jabbing the squishy bundle of nerves inside him with extreme force. Draco could tell he looked absolutely fucked out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He moaned softly, spilling all over himself. Harry’s fingers slowed down, milking his orgasm. Draco slumped down, only for Harry’s fingers to resume. 

“Harry, wait-- _ wait--mmmhmm…”  _ Draco felt like he would pass out. Harry was still jabbing his prostate, looking down at Draco with lust-filled green eyes. 

Draco’s dick hardened again, his nails raking down Harry’s arms. He felt entirely too overstimulated, as if he would break. 

“Please, put it in, Harry,” Draco whispered, “D-Don’t tease.” Harry growled, thrusting far inside Draco before pulling out. Draco waved his hand, conjuring lube. Harry coated his cock, lining it up. 

“You’re so stretched open,” Harry said, pushing in, “Such a fucking whore. What would your friends say? What would happen if they knew I used for nothing more but a hole to fuck? A goddamn toy.” Draco nodded, Harry picking up the pace. 

“Use me,” Draco babbled, “Please, yes, I’m yours. Your whore.” Draco didn’t even know what he was saying. Nobody had ever been able to stimulate him like this. He felt absolutely intoxicated, and wanted nothing more than to be good for Harry. 

“God, you’re so  _ hot,” _ Harry groaned, leaning forward and capturing Draco’s lips in his. It was sloppy, as Harry’s hips didn’t slow down a bit, but Draco couldn’t find it in him to care. Sweat slicked both their bodies, the aroma of sex in the humid air. 

Draco felt his second orgasm build up, burying his face in Harry’s neck and holding onto Harry’s back. “Yes, yes, yes, yes-- _ yes--”  _ Draco moaned out as he came for the second time in barely an hour. 

Harry needed only that to push deep inside Draco and cum, too. Draco whimpered as Harry pulled out, the emptiness sending shivers over his body. 

“Goodnight, Draco,” Harry whispered against his cheek. Draco sighed, wanting to sit up and kiss that grin away. The world shifted, and Draco woke up in his own room. 

“Take a look at that,” Blaise nudged Draco. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy decided to study in the library, and a small commotion started at another table. 

“Harry Potter!” Hermione said, glaring. Draco wondered what this could be about. Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her back to sit down. There was whispering between the three, then all of them snapped to look at Draco and his friends. 

“That’s odd,” Pansy said, scrunching her nose. Draco’s heart was pounding. What were they talking about? 

“I’m beat,” Draco said, gathering his books, “I’m going to check these out and head back to the common room. I’ll see you there.” Pansy and Blaise nodded, Pansy a little suspicious. 

Draco picked up three books, carrying them to the desk, then shoving them in his bag. He was infuriated. Whatever they were talking about, it couldn’t have been very good. 

“Draco!” 

Draco stopped, turning around to meet Potter. He couldn’t fake a smile right now. He was angry, and Harry better know it. 

“What was so interesting about me that you had to talk to your little friends?” Draco asked slowly, biting the inside of his cheek in frustration. 

“Draco, they--” Harry seemed to be more careful with his words, “They won’t tell anybody. There was no avoiding it, they found--” 

“How. How on earth did they find out?” Draco said, clenching his jaw. Harry huffed. 

“Well if your nails hadn’t been dragging down my back, they wouldn’t have suspected anything! They found out I was shagging somebody, and I just… I couldn’t lie,” Harry said. “They’re not going to tell anybody. It’d look bad for both of us if it got out.” 

“No, it’d look bad for you. It’d be fatal for me,” Draco said, “If anybody found out, I would be ruined. I wouldn’t be able to get a job, I wouldn’t be able to do anything. They’d restrict me in Azkaban, Potter. You’d just get a few odd stares and maybe some sympathy.” 

Harry pursed his lips, seeming to understand the problem. 

“You just jeopardized my entire life because you couldn’t keep your goddamn mouth shut,” Draco said, “Do you understand why I’m angry?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly, “And I’m sorry. But I know that Hermione and Ron wouldn’t ever tell anybody. And there needs to be trust in this… thing. This relationship.” 

Draco blinked, considering this. 

He looked up to meet Harry’s stare, “If they tell a soul,” He breathed out, “I’ll never forgive you.” 


	4. libido vel amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was hit with the realization that he was falling for Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for the support. comments motivate me a lot, and it was blissful to see seven in my inbox this morning :)
> 
> enjoy!

_ [draco's point of view. it will switch again this chapter.] _

Draco decided not to take Harry that night. He was in a foul mood and Harry having his way with him seemed to just make him more angry. 

The next day, though, Harry expressed that to him. 

By flirting with another girl. 

Draco watched a seventh year Gryffindor girl twirl her hair and giggle at Harry’s jokes. Draco pretended he didn’t see, but Harry caught him glaring at the girl more than once. 

The girl, with the newfound attention, seemed to think Harry was giving her permission to go everywhere with him. Like the library. 

Draco was exchanging one of the books he’d taken out yesterday and finished, and saw the two in an aisle. Harry reached up and grabbed a book on a tall shelf for the girl, who giggled like an idiot and praised him. Harry was such a fucker. 

Draco clenched his jaw, grabbing the book and leaving. As he was leaving, he spotted Harry in the corner of his eye. In a blind anger, he closed his eyes and closed in on his victim. Harry. The light slipping through the glass windows turned pink, he turned to face Harry.

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall, the two staring at each other. 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Draco asked, stepping closer. Harry swallowed thickly, a blank expression on his face. 

Draco walked forward, unhappy with the height difference. He took Harry’s Gryffindor tie and tugged him down to kiss him. Then he maneuvered them to the ground, straddling him. 

Draco led his lips down Harry’s cheek and jaw. If the scratches were visible, then that must mean that any marks come back to the real world.   
“Draco, you’ll mark me--” 

Draco sat up, glaring down at him. “Good,” Draco said, clenching his jaw. Draco ducked back down, sucking Harry’s jaw, once he was satisfied, he moved down and kissed downwards, on his adams apple. He placed chaste kisses over it, Harry groaning softly. Draco gave him five lovebites. Five. They were all purple and red, and entirely visible. 

Draco’s lips were red and plump afterwards, but he didn’t regret a single thing. “You’re mine, Potter,” Draco said protectively, “If you pull this shit again, it’s over.” 

Harry just grinned, kissing him. 

Harry walked into the Gryffindor proudly, as if he were wearing a medal. Draco marking him up protectively was the biggest fucking turn on in the world. 

“Harry, woah!” Seamus whistled as he sat down. Dean and Ron looked up from Wizards Chess, eyebrows raised. “Who’s the girl?” 

“Er, can’t tell you that,” Harry said, grinning like an idiot. Ron and him shared a stare, and he gave him a thumbs up. 

“Was it Sidney?” Dean asked, making his move for chess. “The seventh year you were with all day?” Harry shook his head. 

“No, actually,” Harry said, “She’s the reason this happened, but only because h--they got jealous.” Dean frowned, and Seamus chuckled. 

“Was she upset?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. Harry actually considered this. He’d been an absolute bitch to Draco. He didn’t really know why, but angry Draco just seemed to… god, this was horrible, turn him on. 

Draco was like a frustrated kitten when he was angry. 

“Er, a little, I suppose,” Harry said, leaning back, “‘Don’t really know how to make it up to her. We don’t really have a relationship, it’s mostly just shagging. If we were dating, I wouldn’t have done it. I guess I’m just…” 

“You wish you were dating  _ her _ ,” Ron said slowly. Harry pursed his lips, sharing a look with his best friend. “So you tried to tell her, using actions, that you don’t want to date her.” 

Harry buried his face in his hands, “Oh my god I’m such an arsehole.” His friends laughed at this, Harry contemplating his next move.

“Seamus, you’re good with girls. What do I do?” Harry asked. Seamus looked up from his homework, shrugging. 

“You’ve gotta genuinely apologize. If you’re typically as cold as you were to her, it’d probably mean a lot. If you get laid while doing it, probably a bonus,” Seamus said, “Even after that, if she still wants to be with you, she’s probably head over heels, mate.” 

Harry blushed at the thought of that. Harry was under the impression that Draco was after the same thing: sex. Harry didn’t know how he felt about Draco possibly liking him. 

“Oh,” Harry said. It was silent for a little. “How do I know if I like them back?” 

Ron raised his eyebrow, “You don’t like them?” Harry suddenly felt guilty. He didn’t know why. The thought never crossed his mind. He never even considered what he truly felt for Draco. Was he just using him for sex? Wasn’t that the deal? 

“She doesn’t like me,” Harry said, mostly trying to convince himself. 

“Oh my god, he doesn’t like her,” Dean rubbed his temples. Harry fiddled with his sweater. He didn’t know Draco. He knew his body, how to pleasure him… but he didn’t  _ know  _ him. He didn’t want a established relationship for the meaning of sex.

Sure, Draco made Harry melt. Fucking melt. 

But there was a thin line between love and lust, and Harry didn’t know which side he was on. He truly didn’t. 

Harry woke up in the red universe. Draco was sitting at the end of the bed, as usual. He wasn’t completely naked, though. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt that covered his milky thighs just slightly, and revealed one of his shoulders.    


“Is that my shirt?” Harry asked, sitting up. Draco bit his bottom lip. 

“I don’t choose what I wear. I wear what you most desire to see me in,” Draco whispered, and Harry felt a heat rising up in his neck and cheeks. 

“Come here,” Harry said, opening his arms. Draco crawled into Harry’s lap, straddling him. Harry kissed Draco deeply. Draco moaned appreciatively. 

Harry’s hands slipped under the fabric, feeling Draco’s smooth torso. But he mostly focused on the chaste kisses. Draco told him that he preferred intimacy mixed in with rough. Harry seemed to be doing good with the rough part. 

He wanted to be intimate too. For Draco’s sake, and a little of his own. 

He bit down softly on Draco’s bottom lip. The two deepened the kiss, Harry slipping his tongue past Draco’s plump lips. Draco whimpered, clutching Harry’s broad shoulders. After a few minutes of doing that, which only felt like a second, the two pulled apart. 

Draco continued to kiss down Harry’s jaw at the fading hickey’s, covering the old ones with new ones. Draco sat back and went to take the shirt off, but Harry stopped him. Harry could tell he was blushing, thankful it was dim and Draco couldn’t see him. “Don’t, you look cute,” Harry said, avoiding eye-contact. 

Draco looked shocked at the compliment. 

Harry mentally scolded himself, embarrassed by the choice of words. He should have said hot, that probably would have been less weird. He wasn’t lying when he said Draco looked cute. He was. 

Draco leaned forward and pressed chaste kisses to Harry’s lips as he pulled off the joggers Harry wore to bed. Harry sighed at the feeling of warm air on his already hard cock. He’d gotten hard just from making out. 

Harry moved Draco onto his back, who seemed to be sort of shy tonight. Not drastically, but Harry could tell something was wrong. 

Harry tucked a piece of platinum-blond hair behind his ear. “Why are you acting differently?” Draco whispered. Harry hesitated. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, “I really don’t deserve you, you know that?” 

Draco huffed a laugh. “Yeah, a little.” 

“I was a bitch to you, Draco, it wasn’t right of me,” Harry said, Draco looking off to the side. Harry gently took jaw with one hand to get him to look at him. “I’m sorry. It’s just going to be you and me from now on, okay?” 

Harry was hit with the realization that he was falling for Draco Malfoy. 

Draco’s smile felt contagious, and Harry leaned down to kiss him again. The two kissed, Harry’s hands roaming Draco’s body. “H-Harry,” Draco whimpered softly when Harry’s hand dipped in between Draco’s arse cheeks. 

Harry’s name from Draco felt like electricity. Harry leaned over and pulled Draco’s shirt up, kissing Draco’s nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers. Draco moaned quietly, breaths staggered. 

Harry then reached his hand up, “Suck.” Draco took two of Harry’s fingers in his mouth, slicking them up. When they were coated enough, Harry brought them to Draco’s hole. 

He started with one, waiting for Draco’s okay to put another one in. Draco whimpered and Harry slowly pushed another one in. He scissored his fingers, absent-mindedly kissing and nibbling Draco’s neck. 

“Please, Harry,” Draco said softly, hands twisted in Harry’s brunet hair. 

“Please what?” Harry hummed, thrusting his fingers up. Draco’s mouth opened, no sound coming out. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth formed an O shape. 

“Please…” Draco threw his head back, giving Harry better access to his throat. “Please fuck me, Harry, I need you...your cock…” 

“Now was that so hard?” Harry pulled his fingers out, “Hand me some lube.” Draco simply waved his hand, a bottle appearing. Harry grabbed it, slicking up his dick. 

Harry lined up, Draco covering his eyes with his arms as he whimpered pathetically. Harry pushed all the way, bottoming out. Draco bit his bottom lip, trying to move his hips. 

Harry held Draco’s waist, reaching over and grabbing Draco’s arms. He moved them aside, “I want to see you.” Draco blushed vibrantly at that. 

Harry thrust his hips forward, earning a shocked moan from the slim boy under him. Harry smirked to himself, doing that again, repeatedly. The only noise in the room was the slapping of flesh and breathy moans from the two of them. 

Harry felt the heated sensation in his abdomen after a while, groaning to himself. He looked at the boy he was fucking into oblivion. Has he always been this fucking beautiful? 

Draco’s head was thrown back, his arms clutching the pillow and his mouth hanging open. Sweat slicked both their bodies, Harry’s shirt on Draco clinging to his body. Harry sped up his thrusts at the sight. 

Draco and Harry made eye-contact. Draco’s eyes were such a beautiful grey. Gods, he was addicting. 

Harry grunted, thrusting deep as his orgasm built up. Draco reached up, grabbing Harry’s face and bringing them close together. They were barely an inch of each other, their noses touching. Draco’s moans got progressively louder, and Harry knew he was close. 

Harry looked up to Draco’s eyes, the two making eye-contact again. Harry came hard.

Draco’s melted expression and how he looked in Harry’s shirt drove him over the edge. 

Draco kissed Harry to muffle his moan, which was rather feminine, but Harry lifted his head to hear it as he rode out both their orgasms. 

Harry pulled out, collapsing of exhaustion next to Draco. Draco rolled over and snuggled up with Harry. Harry didn’t have the energy to analyze it. He just wrapped his arms around him, breathing in Draco’s scent of mahogany and sweat. 


	5. vos, mea sunt, licuit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with Potter was like Russian Roulette. He never fucking knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol tell me why im having writers block wtf im probably editing this later because im genuinely not proud of this.  
> expect this to be re-done. 
> 
> ALSO ANGST DEVELOPMENT?? WHAAAT??
> 
> enjoy

Draco woke up hugging one of his pillows. All he wanted was to go back to last night. Why was Harry acting like that? Why did he apologize? Draco appreciated it, but it was super unexpected. 

God, the simplest act seemed to make Draco even more gushy about him. 

He couldn’t be falling for Harry, right? It was just sex. 

Draco really couldn’t help but wish there was more. It was just science. If he received dopamine, he was naturally drawn to the person giving it to him. It wasn’t like he  _ liked  _ him. 

Draco got dressed and brushed his teeth, running his fingers through his hair and staring at the mirror. God, Harry was genuinely going to be the end of him. 

Draco let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. It was about ten in the evening and he was still in the library. He was absolutely beat over his Astronomy homework, researching everything for the paper due in two days. 

Suddenly Draco’s book was shut, and he immediately protested. Harry stood above him, gathering Draco’s stuff. “Potter--” Draco reached for the things, Harry holding them high above his head. Draco huffed, “Not funny.” 

Harry smirked a little, “C’mon, it’s late.” Draco gawked at him. Why did he care? Why was he here in the first place? 

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Harry said, a soft blush spreading across his cheekbones. “Just to make sure you don’t go back to the library, that is. You shouldn’t be there all night. I mean, I know you really can’t because of curfew--”

“Potter, you’re rambling,” Draco said, not even trying to hide his smirk. 

Harry sighed, “We’re back to surnames now?” Draco laughed softly. “You seemed to like saying my first name enough last night,” Harry teased, then mocked a high-pitched moan, “Harry! Please, I need you! Fuck me, Harry!” 

Draco scrambled to shut him up, “Somebody could hear you!” Harry just laughed, reaching over and messing up Draco’s hair. “My, you’re just going out of your way to annoy me aren’t you? What’s the occasion?” 

Draco reached up to fix his hair. “You look good with your hair messy,” Harry said randomly. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

“I… like, you just look more… laid back. You look good with it messy, it’s not bad,” Harry said, gaining confidence slightly, “Sort of reminds me of when we’re in bed together.” 

“Gosh, you’re so determined to tease me,” Draco felt his face heat up. “Your hair always looks like you’re constantly being thoroughly shagged. It drives me crazy.” 

Harry chuckled, “Nobody will come into a twenty feet radius of me, thank god, since you marked me up like a leech the other day.” 

Draco was actually a little proud of that. 

The two neared the Slytherin common room, talking quietly amongst themselves. “Hey, get some rest tonight,” Harry said once they’d reached the portrait. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

Draco nodded, letting out a breath, “See you.” 

Draco didn’t know why, but his heart ached. He seemed to overthink everything Harry said. 

Draco walked into the Great Hall with Pansy, who faltered mid-sentence. “Look at Harry’s  _ hair,”  _ Pansy breathed. Draco looked over. It wasn’t slicked back or anything, but it looks like he actually put effort into it. 

It was slightly curly, and looked incredibly soft. Draco nearly came on sight. 

After an excruciating breakfast of constantly staring at Harry’s hair, he finally made his way to class. Watching Harry take a turn down an empty corridor, he also took the opportunity. 

Draco flung himself onto Harry, who greedily returned the kiss. “God, you’re driving me even more crazy with this new hair…” Draco moaned, running his fingers through it. 

Harry stumbled them into a closet, closing it behind them. The only light was from a glass-stained window that made the small closet look purple. 

“I guess that was a task failed successfully,” Harry hummed, pushing Draco up against the wall. Draco groaned and tugged at Harry’s hair, ogling at the fact Harry’s hair felt like fucking silk. The two made out, Draco purely focused on making Harry’s hair as messy as possible. 

All the girls hanging over him this morning will be torn  _ apart  _ when Harry’s hair makes him look like he was just shagged. Or in this case, shagging. 

“God, you’re doing this on purpose,” Draco groaned, Harry’s lips trailing from Draco’s lips to his jawline. Draco moaned softly as Harry bit down on the porcelain skin. 

Harry began undoing Draco’s blouse, running his hands over the skin as he busied himself with Draco’s neck. Harry took a step back as Draco went to undo Harry’s shirt and stopped. “What?” Draco whispered, stepping closer. 

Harry, instead of kissing him, wrapped him into a hug. Draco resisted a gasp, unsure of why Harry was acting like this all of a sudden. One minute they’re making out like bunnies and the next minute…

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, running a hand up and down Draco’s back. Draco was extremely confused. 

“What for?” Draco asked, pressing chaste kisses to Harry’s collarbone. Harry’s hands then ran over Draco’s torso, across the long scars that have yet to fade. 

“I’ve forgiven you for that,” Draco whispered, “Let’s forget about it and continue what we were doing, alright?” Harry pursed his lips but nodded.

Draco was able to forget about it, but it seemed Harry didn’t. As they maneuvered themselves onto the floor, Harry’s hips in between Draco’s legs, both mostly naked. They were kissing feverishly, moaning with relief at the mere touch. 

Yet, he kept kissing Draco’s torso, running his fingers along the pink scars.

The sound of breathy moans filled the room. Draco’s hands felt glued to Harry’s hair, which was entirely too soft for his own good. Harry’s hands roamed Draco’s body, typically on his waist, but oftentimes his lips were on Draco’s.   
Draco came without a warning, shuddering through his orgasm. Harry came seconds later, somehow always finishing after Draco. 

But Draco didn’t feel the bliss he had felt the night before. Harry seemed off. The scars didn’t seem like a big deal, and it wasn’t to Draco. He didn’t care. So why did Harry? It felt like some sort of excuse to be distant. 

Draco began buttoning his shirt, resisting the urge to either cry or kick something. 

“Draco--” 

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Draco said, almost snapping at him. Harry finished clothing himself and stood up. Draco refused his help and stood up, opening the closet. 

“Draco, stop,” Harry said. Draco knew he was being dramatic. But this relationship-- if it was even considered that-- was just making him dizzy. 

Potter didn’t know what he wanted, Draco didn’t know what he wanted, Draco was constantly overthinking things… he needed a break, or at least some sort of validation. 

Draco wished he hadn’t followed Potter into the closet. Draco felt Potter grab his hand. “Room of Requirement. Tonight at nine.” 

Draco looked at Potter with a clenched jaw. He nodded, only because he was curious. 

“Promise me you’ll be there,” He said. Draco didn’t know if the sad look on his face was genuine. Being with Potter was like Russian Roulette. He never knew. 

He never fucking knew. 


	6. amo te vitia, draco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was going to love Draco. Give him all the affection he'd lacked when this all started. He was going to make up for lost time, and make sure Draco knew how Harry truly felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took these last few days analyzing the last chapter and i found myself slowly starting to like it. i'm really hard on myself when it comes to writing, and if i don't like a single paragraph, i'll hate the entire thing. but i learned to appreciate what i wrote. still, i may change it slightly later. 
> 
> let me know what you guys would like to see in any future stories! i will take any prompt requests. 
> 
> i'm going to make an epilogue next, so this will be second to last chapter. enjoy.

Harry made sure to be right on time. He didn’t want to be early, to seem too clingy, but he didn’t want to be late, as if to brush it off. 

He’d had a long talk with Hermione. But it was only long because he denied what was so obviously in front of him. But he knew he couldn’t deny it anymore. 

As the days led on, and as he grew closer with Draco, he found himself… wanting. Not just sex. But wanting Draco. Sure, sex was great. But he wanted to know more about Draco. 

What did Draco’s genuine laugh sound like? What was Draco’s comfort food? Did Draco get as excited to see Harry as Harry did to see Draco? What’s Draco’s favorite book, and why? 

He craved a romantic relationship.   
And Hermione slowly, but effectively, eased him to figure that out. She knew to break it down slowly to Harry. She knew what Harry felt before Harry even knew. 

Harry finally broke down. “I love him, Mione. And I don’t know how it happened. I thought… I thought it was the powers, you know this, but then we had a quickie in this reality and now I’m confused and… Merlin,” Harry covered his face with his hands.

Hermione pursed her lips. “Well, I doubt it’ll make you feel better, but I figured as much,” Hermione said. Harry looked at her, confused. 

She elaborated, “If you paid more attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts and didn’t gaze lovingly at Malfoy, maybe you’d know that Incubus’ powers don’t follow back to the real realm. Any feelings you have for Malfoy are genuine, whether you’re ready to confront them or not. Incubus can’t make you love them romantically, only sexually.” 

Harry felt like he was hit by a bludger. “Oh.”

“Harry, you need to talk to him,” Hermione put her hand on Harry’s, “He’s obviously conflicted. I mean, he told you himself. He doesn’t know how to work his powers either. He probably thinks you only like him because of a spell, too. Talk to him.” 

Harry suddenly appreciated the fact that he’d told Hermione about their conversations. He would be completely lost without her. 

“I’m seeing him in, like, ten minutes,” Harry said, glancing at the clock. Hermione urged him to go early. Harry agreed, and before he left, he glanced back. “Even if it doesn’t work out, remind me to get you some sweets from Hogsmede next time we go.” 

Hermione just laughed, going back to her book. 

And now here Harry was. Harry and Draco were silent as they entered the Room of Requirement. It consisted of a couch near a fireplace, and a king-sized bed at the other end. 

“Here, can we talk?” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. Draco tensed up. “It’s nothing bad,” Harry reached forward and held Draco’s jaw softly. 

Draco still seemed tense, but followed Harry to the bed. Harry sat down, Draco making the executive decision to sit on his lap, facing him.   
“I like you,” Harry said bluntly. Draco shook his head. 

“You don’t,” Draco said, “And I’ve been hoping you wouldn’t. It’s the spell, Harry.” Harry put his hands on Draco’s waist, kissing his jaw. “Stop, Harry, you don’t--” 

“Draco, I learned something today,” Harry sucked Draco’s neck. Draco let out a pleasured sigh. “When we’re in the alternate realm, you have the option to be in full control. You have that ability. But not here. Any decision I make here is completely mine. So I do mean it. I like you. A lot.” 

Draco bit his bottom lip, “Me?” 

Harry leaned back to look at Draco. “Of course,” Harry pursed his lips, “What are you thinking?” Draco looked to the side, and Harry suddenly wondered if Draco was going to end it all. That they would forget this ever happened. 

“I like you back,” Draco whispered. “God,” Draco buried his head in Harry's neck, “I love you. This hurt so bad.” 

“Are you crying?” Harry said, worried. Harry began running his hand up and down Draco’s back. “I love you, too, Dray,” Harry murmured. Draco clutched Harry’s arms. 

“I’m just relieved,” Draco sniffled, “God, I’ve been so stressed over this. I thought you were gonna leave.” 

Harry hugged Draco, “Nope. Can’t get rid of me.” Draco chuckled softly, leaning back and wiping his tears. He looked beautiful when he cried. His grey eyes were glossy and his white eyelashes darker than normal, his pink lips slightly swollen and his eyes full of love. 

Harry groaned softly, kissing Draco. Draco kissed back eagerly. 

This wasn’t like the kisses they’d shared before. Not at all. Knowing and acknowledging the love they felt for each other was like Liquid Luck. Draco leaned forward, knocking Harry onto his back. They pushed more onto the bed, not breaking the kiss once. 

Harry ran his lips down Draco’s neck as Draco worked to pull off Harry’s tie and undo their shirts. Harry moved them so that Draco’s head was on a pillow and Harry was on top. Harry pulled off his shirt, unbuttoning Draco’s. 

Draco squirmed under him, his legs wide and his face flushed. Harry leaned down and kissed his torso. Draco seemed to be sensitive on this topic, and didn’t like when Harry tried to apologize for it. As much as Harry was tempted to, he stayed quiet. 

The two undressed so that both were naked, placing chaste kisses on their lips. Harry took his time with Draco, not wanting to rush anything. He hated that the first time they weren’t in the other realm was in a closet, so he needed to make up for it.

Especially because they now knew more of why this all started in the first place. 

Not only lust, but love. 

“Harry, I’m ready,” Draco whispered against Harry’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. Harry lined up his dick to Draco’s arsehole. Harry felt a nudge on the hand next to Draco’s head. Harry lifted it up, Draco intertwining his fingers.   
Harry smiled softly, blushing a little. He pushed in, Draco squeezing his hand. Harry bottomed out, then pulled back so that the tip was barely out, then thrust back in. Draco whined softly, getting used to the rhythm. 

“M-More,” Draco moaned, Harry’s hips picking up speed just slightly. 

“How much more, Dray?” Harry whispered, thrusting his hips. Draco moaned, throwing his head back. “That much more? Or…” Harry began thrusting extremely fast, ramming into Draco. “This… much… more…” Harry got out. 

Draco was a babbling, incoherent mess. Harry was at his high, every sense of his body was fucking  _ high.  _ The feelings, the emotions, the bliss… Harry was so close. 

“H-H…” Draco’s eyes fluttered, “Harry, I’m c-close.” Harry knew that. Draco’s moaning got higher as he neared orgasm, and the two’s hand holding was a deathgrip. 

Harry, somehow, pumped his hips faster. He was chasing his nearing orgasm, pleasure overwhelming the two boys. 

Draco’s back arched violently, cum sputtering onto his stomach with a moan. Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco. “K..Keep going,” Draco managed to say. Harry kissed him, continuing his thrusting. Draco whined in overstimulation, gripping onto Harry. 

Harry groaned into the kiss, cumming harshly into Draco’s hole. Draco moaned, biting his bottom lip. Harry pulled out, watching with a shiteating grin as cum dripped out of Draco’s hole. Draco looked absolutely wrecked. 

“God, I wish I could take a picture of you right now,” Harry squeezed Draco’s milky thigh, “So fucking beautiful. So brilliantly fucked out.” 

Draco was shaking slightly as he sat up, bringing Harry into a deep kiss. “I love you, Harry,” Draco whispered in between kisses. 

“I love you, Draco.” 


	7. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years after they graduate their eighth year, draco and harry are now married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrolling through my works*  
> "whaaat why does it say not finished?"   
> *realizes my dumbass didnt fucking post the work*
> 
> enjoy LMAO

Harry came home after what seemed like a harsh day at work. Draco would know.

Draco was at the counter making dinner when he heard the front door open. He nearly whimpered in relief. Harry had been controlling a vibrator in his arse all day, edging him. He seemed to have been in a bad mood because Draco had doubled over more than twice as Harry put the vibrator at max level once in a while. 

He of course loved it, nonetheless, because he could ask to take it out whenever and Harry would probably let him. Probably. 

And Draco thrived knowing Harry was in full control of him. Draco’s legs were shaking and he bit back a moan when Harry came into the room. 

“How was your day?” Draco asked, voice shaky. Harry hummed, kissing the top of his husband’s head. 

“It was frustrating, to say the least,” Harry said. Draco shivered as Harry smirked and kissed Draco’s ear. Draco put down what he was using to make dinner. 

“Tell me about it,” Draco said, turning to face him. Harry’s hand went into his pocket. Draco kept his eyes on Harry’s. Merlin, those beautiful eyes. 

Draco squeaked out a rather feminine moan when the vibrator notched up a few. Biting his lip and glancing at the sluttish way his legs were trembling in pleasure.

“Harry, please--” 

“Well, I spent nearly all day doing paperwork for a big case coming up that the people in my department keep procrastinating. I swear I’m about to fire them all, but I know Hermione wouldn’t let me,” Harry ignored Draco’s blatant arousal. 

Draco just swallowed and nodded, listening half-assed to Harry as he described the worst parts, which happen to be the moments the vibrator was going full-speed. 

Harry finished with a sigh, “I’m just happy to be home to you.” Draco smiled softly, placing a chaste kiss on Harry’s jaw, for that’s where he could reach without standing on his toes a bit. “Anyways, you were saying something?” 

Draco pursed his lips, “Can you… can you take the vibrator out?” Harry grinned, Draco biting his lip. He remembered for a moment when they were in school and Draco was so bratty, but now he was desperate and submissive. Yet he didn’t care. He was still bratty sometimes, but he genuinely preferred to be ready for Harry whenever. It excited him. 

Harry hummed, kissing Draco’s head again, “Alright. Bend over the counter.” 

Draco did as he was told, back arched and arse in the air. Harry took out his wand and cast the spell he knew better than the disarming charm. Draco gasped softly as his trousers and pants were spelled off, the cold air hitting his warm arse. 

“God, you’re so slutty,” Harry whispered, “My slut, right? You’d do anything for some cock.” Draco bit back a moan. 

“Your cock,” Draco whimpered as the vibrator in his arsehole stopped. Harry pulled the vibrator out, Draco nearly whining at the loss, but also relief. 

“All stretched out for me,” Harry groaned, lining up his dick against Draco’s hole and pushing in. Draco just nodded, wanting Harry to fuck him into tomorrow. 

Harry bottomed out, the two men breathing hard. Harry, per usual, didn’t go slow. He started pounding Draco, the only noise in the room was the whorish sound of flesh slapping flesh and the breathy moans from the two of them. 

Draco clutched the counter as Harry began to pick up the pace, just barely missing Draco’s prostate. He was getting desperate, arching his back more. 

Draco’s eyes rolled and fluttered closed when Harry hit it straight on. “Keep doing that,” Draco moaned, his senses on fire. Harry kept the same beautiful pace, Draco whimpering in absolute bliss. God, he loved him. He loved him, he loved him, he loved him.

Not just for sex. He loved him for him. Harry took it upon himself to learn every little quirk about Draco’s personality and things he genuinely enjoyed. He was a hopeless romantic, Draco found. Any opportunity Harry had, he would make it into something absolutely wonderful. And Draco appreciated him for that. 

It felt like they were soulmates who had finally realized it. 

And Draco didn’t know what took so long. He had never been happier these past years. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco’s shoulder blade. “I love you, Dray,” Harry murmured, “You’re so good for me. Always so beautiful.” 

Draco saw stars as he came, chanting "I love you"'s. Harry gripped Draco's hips and continued his thrusts. Harry grunted and his hips staggered, making Draco whine in overstimulation. Harry placed chaste kissed up Draco’s back, finally cumming inside of Draco with a groan. 

When Harry pulled out, Draco turned around and slouched against the counter. 

“Harry, how do you feel about having kids?”

“Having  _ what?” _


End file.
